Laughing compilation
Summary eternal figure's comeback Powers and Stats Tier: NLF Name: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLmd0100T9g '''Origin: '''some guy uploaded it to youtube '''Age: '''vid was uploaded in 2013 but the clips are probably alot older then that '''Classification: the ultimate comeback Wielders: eternal figure, Errorsaness, soel404 Powers and Abilities: nullifies anything it is put against Attack Potency: '''NLF (hit's through any defense regardless) '''Speed: '''enough to do it's job '''Durability: '''enough to do it's job '''Range: enough to do it's job Weaknesses: can be turned back on it's current wielder by another wielder Feats: nullified error saness's arguements multiple times, mullified eternal figure's arguement once, probably nullified mlplover's arguements at some point Notable victories: ''' anyone who had it used on them (example, error saness) '''Inconclusive matches: 'Notable losses: ' Category:Weapons Category:Wank Nullification Category:Hax Nullification Category:Power Negation Category:Durability Negation Category:DETERMINATION NEGATION Category:Commons Sense Negation Category:Nullification nullification Category:Immune to NLF Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:211 Category:212 Category:213 Category:214 Category:215 Category:216 Category:217 Category:218 Category:219 Category:220 Category:221 Category:222 Category:223 Category:224 Category:225 Category:226 Category:227 Category:228 Category:229 Category:230 Category:231 Category:232 Category:233 Category:234 Category:235 Category:236 Category:237 Category:238 Category:239 Category:240 Category:241 Category:242 Category:243 Category:244 Category:245 Category:246 Category:247 Category:248 Category:249 Category:250 Category:251 Category:252 Category:253 Category:254 Category:255 Category:256 Category:257 Category:258 Category:259 Category:260 Category:261 Category:262 Category:263 Category:264 Category:265 Category:266 Category:267 Category:268 Category:269 Category:270 Category:271 Category:272 Category:273 Category:274 Category:275 Category:276 Category:277 Category:278 Category:279 Category:280 Category:281 Category:282 Category:283 Category:284 Category:285 Category:286 Category:287 Category:288 Category:289 Category:290 Category:291 Category:292 Category:293 Category:294 Category:295 Category:296 Category:297 Category:298 Category:299 Category:300 Category:301 Category:302 Category:303 Category:304 Category:305 Category:306 Category:307 Category:308 Category:309 Category:310 Category:311 Category:312 Category:313 Category:314 Category:315 Category:316 Category:317 Category:318 Category:319 Category:320 Category:321 Category:322 Category:323 Category:324 Category:325 Category:326 Category:327 Category:328 Category:329 Category:330 Category:331 Category:332 Category:333 Category:334 Category:335 Category:336 Category:337 Category:338 Category:339 Category:340 Category:341 Category:342 Category:343 Category:344 Category:345 Category:346 Category:347 Category:348 Category:349 Category:350 Category:351 Category:352 Category:353 Category:354 Category:355 Category:356 Category:357 Category:358 Category:359 Category:360 Category:361 Category:362 Category:363 Category:364 Category:365 Category:366 Category:367 Category:368 Category:369 Category:370 Category:371 Category:372 Category:373 Category:374 Category:375 Category:376 Category:377 Category:378 Category:379 Category:380 Category:381 Category:382 Category:383 Category:384 Category:385 Category:386 Category:387 Category:388 Category:389 Category:390 Category:391 Category:392 Category:393 Category:394 Category:395 Category:396 Category:397 Category:398 Category:399 Category:400 Category:401 Category:402 Category:403 Category:404 Category:405 Category:406 Category:407 Category:408 Category:409 Category:410 Category:411 Category:412 Category:413 Category:414 Category:415 Category:416 Category:417 Category:418 Category:419 Category:420 Category:421 Category:422 Category:423 Category:424 Category:425 Category:426 Category:427 Category:428 Category:429 Category:430 Category:431 Category:432 Category:433 Category:434 Category:435 Category:436 Category:437 Category:438 Category:439 Category:440 Category:441 Category:442 Category:443 Category:444 Category:445 Category:446 Category:447 Category:448 Category:449 Category:450 Category:451 Category:452 Category:453 Category:454 Category:455 Category:456 Category:457 Category:458 Category:459 Category:460 Category:461 Category:462 Category:463 Category:464 Category:465 Category:466 Category:467 Category:468 Category:469 Category:470 Category:471 Category:472 Category:473 Category:474 Category:475 Category:476 Category:477 Category:478 Category:479 Category:480 Category:481 Category:482 Category:483 Category:484 Category:485 Category:486 Category:487 Category:488 Category:489 Category:490 Category:491 Category:492 Category:493 Category:494 Category:495 Category:496 Category:497 Category:498 Category:499 Category:500 Category:501 Category:502 Category:503 Category:504 Category:505 Category:506 Category:507 Category:508 Category:509 Category:510 Category:511 Category:512 Category:513 Category:514 Category:515 Category:516 Category:517 Category:518 Category:519 Category:520 Category:521 Category:522 Category:523 Category:524 Category:525 Category:526 Category:527 Category:528 Category:529 Category:530 Category:531 Category:532 Category:533 Category:534 Category:535 Category:536 Category:537 Category:538 Category:539 Category:540 Category:541 Category:542 Category:543 Category:544 Category:545 Category:546 Category:547 Category:548 Category:549 Category:550 Category:551 Category:552 Category:553 Category:554 Category:555 Category:556 Category:557 Category:558 Category:559 Category:560 Category:561 Category:562 Category:563 Category:564 Category:565 Category:566 Category:567 Category:568 Category:569 Category:570 Category:571 Category:572 Category:573 Category:574 Category:575 Category:576 Category:577 Category:578 Category:579 Category:580 Category:581 Category:582 Category:583 Category:584 Category:585 Category:586 Category:587 Category:588 Category:589 Category:590 Category:591 Category:592 Category:593 Category:594 Category:595 Category:596 Category:597 Category:598 Category:599 Category:600 Category:601 Category:602 Category:603 Category:604 Category:605 Category:606 Category:607 Category:608 Category:609 Category:610 Category:611 Category:612 Category:613 Category:614 Category:615 Category:616 Category:617 Category:618 Category:619 Category:620 Category:621 Category:622 Category:623 Category:624 Category:625 Category:626 Category:627 Category:628 Category:629 Category:630 Category:631 Category:632 Category:633 Category:634 Category:635 Category:636 Category:637 Category:638 Category:639 Category:640 Category:641 Category:642 Category:643 Category:644 Category:645 Category:646 Category:647 Category:648 Category:649 Category:650 Category:651 Category:652 Category:653 Category:654 Category:655 Category:656 Category:657 Category:658 Category:659 Category:660 Category:661 Category:662 Category:663 Category:664 Category:665 Category:666 Category:667 Category:668 Category:669 Category:670 Category:671 Category:672 Category:673 Category:674 Category:675 Category:676 Category:678 Category:679 Category:680 Category:681 Category:682 Category:683 Category:684 Category:685 Category:686 Category:687 Category:688 Category:689 Category:690 Category:691 Category:692 Category:693 Category:694 Category:695 Category:696 Category:697 Category:698 Category:699 Category:700 Category:701 Category:702 Category:703 Category:704 Category:705 Category:706 Category:707 Category:708 Category:709 Category:710 Category:711 Category:712 Category:713 Category:714 Category:715 Category:716 Category:717 Category:718 Category:719 Category:720 Category:721 Category:722 Category:723 Category:724 Category:725 Category:726 Category:727 Category:728 Category:729 Category:730 Category:731 Category:732 Category:733 Category:734 Category:735 Category:736 Category:737 Category:738 Category:739 Category:740 Category:741 Category:742 Category:743 Category:744 Category:745 Category:746 Category:747 Category:748 Category:749 Category:750 Category:751 Category:752 Category:753 Category:754 Category:755 Category:756 Category:757 Category:758 Category:759 Category:760 Category:761 Category:762 Category:763 Category:764 Category:765 Category:766 Category:767 Category:768 Category:769 Category:770 Category:771 Category:772 Category:773 Category:774 Category:775 Category:776 Category:777 Category:778 Category:779 Category:780 Category:781 Category:782 Category:783 Category:784 Category:785 Category:786 Category:787 Category:788 Category:789 Category:790 Category:791 Category:792 Category:793 Category:794 Category:795 Category:796 Category:797 Category:798 Category:799 Category:800 Category:801 Category:802 Category:803 Category:804 Category:805 Category:806 Category:807 Category:808 Category:809 Category:810 Category:811 Category:812 Category:813 Category:814 Category:815 Category:816 Category:817 Category:818 Category:819 Category:820 Category:821 Category:822 Category:823 Category:824 Category:825 Category:826 Category:827 Category:828 Category:829 Category:830